I'm here Davis, I love you
by TedLevine
Summary: Modern AU where Lexa has a secret. "What do you want to do? -I want to be with you. -Me too. -I love you. -We can't. -It's unfair. -I love you. -We'll figure things out."


Lexa was never one for very sunny afternoons with snow. Afternoons were something she had grown to be accustomed to, by the strenght of habit more than anything else, truly. And she liked the sun. It reminded her of the good things in her life. But she found something unpleasant in the way the white little bulbs fell at a mild-speed from the sky, and when it touched her skin , it burned like hell . "And what are you thinking about?" She heard a voice she knew too well , and almost instantly, drew a smile to Lexa's lips. She put a hot mug on the small coffe table in front of her, re-tighting her bun as a brune strand of her hair escaped from her head. The other one decided to sit herself comfortably on her lap, while hands reached behind her neck, and soft lips pressed her cheek chastly; almost in a child's way. Lexa eased her back on the chair with a sigh of happiness. "I'm glad my stunning-self always amazes you infinitely, but don't you think 'wordless' is a bit too much? -Mockery is not the produce of a strong mind, Clarke."She replied lazily, her green eyes set on Clarke's blond hair. A laugh escaped the blue eyed blonde as she exclaimed, faking indignation: "And _you_ are the one to tell me that! -For my defense , our first encounter is an occasion in which i felt particulary unneased, and that ressort came the easiest to me." Clarke rolled her eyes and grinned lightly. "I AM going to reminding you that for the rest of our lives. -I know." Clarke rested her head on the brunette's tanned shoulder, as Lexa reached for her cup. "Raven called."Clarke said. "What did she say?"Asked Lexa. "She said your ass is going to get burned tonight and that you need to buy her around. Also that you needed to carry me to the bed after putting a crown on my head with adoration. -Did she mention grapes? -She didn't need to." Lexa laughs at Clarke's invention ,and thinks that Clarke does hate very much that fruit, but she doesn't make a remark about Clarke's playfull lie. "I'll need to consider it."She says amused. Clarke gets her head out of Lexa's neck crook, looking belude and says : "Consider it? Oh no, you don't understand. Raven will be _absolutely_ disappointed , if you don't apply to her requests." Clarke tilted her head to the side , her hair travelling to the sides of her haid, hesitating. She looked at Lexa meeting her emeraude eyes with hers, locking completly her soul and it's windows. "In fact ... I'd say she'd be , _devastated._ " She ehances her effect by pressuring her last word with a stroke from her leg against Lexa. Lexa smiled and got up, taking the blonde in her arms in one swift movement, stepping out of flat's balcony. Clarke's squeeling followed by laughter echoed through the rooms as they traveled to their kingdom. - "Is everything okay? -Yes , I um, I just ... It's really this... a ..."She scratched the back of her neck uncomfortably, her eyes on Clarke's face uncertain. "I have this thing to tell you."Lexa blurted out uncontrollably . It was like her lips were not following her brain anymore, just accepting the fact that after over 2 years of relationship, all the secrets they had shared made it possible to say. Clarke shifted a little on the couch beside Lexa, and tilted her way up , signaling her she could say what she wanted . "My skin."Lexa said looking in front of her. "It's beautifull."Clarke said. "Thank you ."Lexa paused ."It doesn't react the way it should be? -To what?"Asked Clarke. "In general."She replied. "Nothing can linger on it."She started. "Except me, which i should , but I'm not sure what you're trying to say. -Have you never noticed anything?"Lexa asked taking Clarke's hand. "Is there not anything you can ... hum... recall, that is unusual about me?" Clarke pressed lightly into the palm of her hand and hummed thougtfully, looking lost in her thougts , eyes planted on Lexa's cleavage in front of her. "I suppose it doesn't have to do with the way you cook."She looked up , a mocking yet soft smile on her pinkish lips. "Or you with the way you... -Clarke. -Okay , okay. Do I really have to guess? -Wait you think we're playing 'guess or undress'? -Nooo, though I would have enjoyed it." Clarke did always have the best games when it wasn't Raven's. Lexa breathed in softly, feeling Clarke's hand pressed into hers , she felt more light about her weight, at ease . She chased one of Clarke's fugitive strand of blonde hair , and tucked it behind the blonde's ear. She opened her mouth to speak, but Clarke dived on her neck without a warning, kissing her pulse point , almost with a medical attention. "Clarke what are you-" She sighed at the loss of touch when Clarke sat back on the couch, looking at her with puzzled eyes. Lexa followed her gaze untill her pupils reached the spot nuzzled by Clarke a few seconds ago . "Okay."Clarke breathed at the revelation. She left the couch , leaving an unsure Lexa under the grey plaid and grabbed for something in the kitchen. Her girlfriend heard the noise of a fall on the wooden table , and then the determined steps of the blonde . Clarke fell back on the couch in a matress sound , and sat back to face Lexa, her attention fully taken by the red marker she held in her hand , and Lexa herself. "See by yourself."Said Lexa giving her a trying smile , extending her left hand . Clarke took it carefully, almost as if it was made of glass, like something had changed about what she could do. The marker's cap was placed on the low table by Clarke with a popping noised . The smell was distinctive, strong . But not unpleasant, Lexa thougt. Her girlfriend wrote "Clarke" on her hand, her writing unmistakable and messy , yet lovely and quite esthetic. Clarke looked at Lexa's palm with so much intensity that she wondered if the latter was not going to fall . Then, after a few seconds , Clarke looked up to her , amazed. In the morning, she was certain she had at least wrote a thousand times "mine" , "your princess" , drawn a heart with their initials, all over Lexa's body . But nothing could be seen. Lexa's skin was a canvas full of "i love you"s ,of "Clarke and Lexa"; made of "forever"s in indelible red marker. But that same skin drowned everything into it , and faded, made it go away, in appearance at least. She understood better why Lexa never had to worry about hickeys now. Shame. Lexa wanted to make a really good career in music . And not just good as 'good' she wanted to be the best . As for Clarke, she loved Art , she loved Lexa, she loved art before she met her and she loved the accomplishement the simple sensations made her feel . She loved the complicated things in a painting in a late night, the rough sketch hidden under a vase representing Lexa, the morning sketches all the time . Lexa loved every strand of hair of Clarke , just like she enjoyed every single note in a song . She loved every minute of a perfect or imperfect melody like she loved every moment of her relationship even when she thougt she hated it . She loved talking with Raven about "what the fuck does Bellamy thinks he's doing " and hearing Clarke say " it still creeps me out that you knew my mum before we met" , she adored the offended face her beloved soul made when Raven made bordeline jokes - that were not borderline actually, just " way past the border" as Octavia would say. "Okay and then I turn her back, for like what ? Two seconds! Anyway , that idiot is trying to run through the flames she just fucking escaped ! Like , what in the world ? -The important thing is that she knows you tried to save her."Bellamy said with an assured tone . "I fucking chased her!"Interrupted Octavia . "Oh."Both said Bellamy and Abby at the same time. From afar , Clarke was staring at her group of friends, her eyes stuck on her mother . Thinking about her father, she thougt about the bound they had and wondered if one day their story would be a parallel line with Lexa and hers . She wondered what Raven was thinking about during the split second in which the mechanic seemed to be as lost as a panda or a weird bird . Octavia did not seem to notice though , and continued the story as the rest of the bar partied around them like crazy . The music was ... something . Clarke searched unsuccessfully for Lexa's hair in the room . With a sigh, she took another sip of her vodka-martini, and walked to the others . "I'M FUCKING TELLING YOU!"Octavia exclaimed with too much strenght and passion for her to be entirely sober . "Oh , Octavia please ."Anya rolled her eyes . "Yes, knight Octavia, let us save myself from the flames !"Raven lifted her hand in front of her forehead dramactically. "Raven."Octavia warned. "Be carefull ,"grinned the other"i'm swooning." Abby reached for her daughter's shoulder and gave her an affectionate smile, which Clarke returned . "Indra is going to be proud of you." Bellamy remarked to Octavia with a loving smile . That seemed to make Octavia happy . She didn't frown too much when Raven passed an arm around her neck, a smug grin on her face . "You're all drunk."Clarke said chuckling , unable to hide her amusement . "I'm not ."Said Bellamy. "Tell that to your breath."Said Jasper . "You do smell extremly good yourself."Remarked Monty with a mocking smile. "Well,"said Abby , "we ..."she looked so sure of her sentence and then her jaw seemed to drop a little, mind going somewhere between nothing and alcohool. They all waited for a good minute for her to finish her sentence. "Well I guess Octavia's not the worst here, after all!"Said Raven dying of laughter . She seemed to be entertained by herself well enough without the others , but their presence was to say the least adding fuel to her fire. "I'm going to kill you."Octavia said . If glares could kill Raven would have died on the spot, but she chose to live her resurrection to the fullest and laughed even more . "Bed death, Raven Reyes,"she said mimicking her own death with dramatical gestures . "Tragic." Bellamy cleared his throat loudly before joining Gina to dance. Octavia followed her brother with a glare . Raven followed Octavia's jawline and hummed happily, while the others either laughed or sighed . Clarke looked at them dance, and wondered where Lexa was. "Hey Clarke."Anya's voice caught her attention as her mom, Monty Jasper and Raven where lost again in a bizarre conversation while Octavia focused on rolling her eyes at Raven, and laughing to Monty's terrible jokes. The blonde arched an eyebrow. "You're going to meet with Titus next week?"She smirked. Clarke sighed . "So I've heard."She said. That seemed to make Anya laugh. "Don't worry, he isn't bad at all." She made a small move of her head . "Well, at least not that bad ."She corrected herself. Clarke gave her a small smile . "Yeah , i'm sure he's great if haven't met him once in 5 years . -Well."Anya looked embarassed, she finished her drink. "It's special ... you being with Lexa , I mean . For him. - I don't understand . -He has raised Lexa like his own daughter from the start, which, you know , she is now , not biologically but ..." She scratched her chin looking thougtfull. "He's just really keen about everything that happens to Lexa. -I get that. -But ... you have a chance . You guys are practically married, anyway." Clarke smiled but it would have been hard for her to tell if she was blushing or not . Though they had never talked about it , nobody would ever consider Clarke without Lexa and vice-versa . A life were they were apart was a lifetime of extreme strangeness for all of them. "He's just extreeemly old fashion ." Anya added . " Like, a dinnosaur." Clarke Griffin laughed at that . "Thank you." She said . Anya just winked at her . Her eyes left Clarke to the center of the room . "Oh , there she is !" She exclaimed . - "What about Chloe ? -Chloe is nice . -Okay your turn. -Hm..."Lexa looked pensively at the stars , her head settled on the top of Clarke's head, stroking absent-mindedly through blond strands of hair . She hummed a little scenting the perfume of Clarke's grenade shampoo. "You smell good."She whispered between two thougts . Clarke kissed her cheek and smiled happily . The cold was beginning to show on her , and Lexa wondered for a moment if they had made the right decision by going to the roof so late. However when she noticed Clarke's nose a little red , she congratulated them, because there couldn't have been anything cuter on Earth, than Clarke Griffin with a little red nose . She moved her right arm a little on the grass so Clarke could scoot closer to her . "What about Haiden?"Lexa asked. "Haiden?"Clarke repeted, her blues eyes wide-open. She seemed to repeat it over and over in her head while Lexa certified that "it is to be written with an H, Clarke" . Finnally , her eyes grew peacefull as ever as she turned herself to Lexa on the grass, bringing both of their hands together, bodies tangled and facing each other . She used the helm of Lexa's soft grey sweater to bring herself even closer, and smiled angelically as she said : "Haiden." Lexa looked smitten, her heart overwhelmed, excited and happy. "You like it ? -I adore it ."She replied. Clarke placed a small kiss to her cheek, that Lexa returned on her nose, comparing her to a penguin in the same impultion. "Lexa penguins don't have noses." She didn't mind and smiled . "I love you. -I love you also." Lexa emetted a significant "pfttt" as she chocked with laughter, soon followed by Clarke who was now clearly a part of her body. Once they were almost-done Clarke seemed to look at Lexa in a way that meant it was way more than that . Agreeing mentally, Lexa yawned soon followed by Clarke , both on the edge to sleep. "I love you ."They said together. Sleep was peacefull. 


End file.
